


Fanmix Inspired by "The Force of Magic" by vensre

by karrenia_rune



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2018 WIP Big Bang, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	Fanmix Inspired by "The Force of Magic" by vensre

* * *

1\. Every If and Every Why-The Rocket Summer

_Son, I was wrong they were right_  
And now every if and every why  
Lay my head on the line every if and every why  
And it hurts and it brings me all the dreams that I had to find  
But I know hope's a lonely road  
I've been trying all my life  
Alone and fighting all my life  
The silver lining all my life generally I can kinda see 

2\. Himerus and Eros- the Spill Canvas

_Yes, it's true_  
You've brainwashed me and now I'm more confused  
I still somehow hope I end up with you  
Yes, it's true  
I romanticize every single thing I do  
Especially when it comes to you 

3\. Walls are Coming Down-Building 429

_I don't wanna stand at an arm's length_  
From the hands that are reaching to save me  
Right here right now His hands are reaching out  
I don't wanna stand at an arm's length  
From the hands that are reaching to hold me  
Right here right now my walls are coming down  
I keep waiting for the sign  
But maybe I'm the one that's blind  
Let my fear and faith collide  
Cause I don't want to miss the reason I'm alive, yeahM 

4\. Pages-3 Doors Down

_What happens to a man when_  
He spills his heart on a page and  
He watches words flow away then  
His feelings lie on the page alone  
There waiting  
For someone who cares to read them  
To open their eyes to see them  
To see if they can make his thoughts their own  
To find out that maybe your life's not perfect  
Maybe it's not worth what he gives away  
You can see that this broken soul is bleeding  
So you concede your feelings inside yourself  
And wander through my heart  
Letting you see through me  
Now only consumes me  
Forget your pain, watch me fall apart 

5\. Love can't Change the Weather-Five for Fighting

_Love can't change the weather_  
She says I'm out of my mind, over my head  
Love can't change the weather  
But I'll be holding you when the rain walks in  
Holding on... And if you're wondering;  
What is my take on this  
If you're wondering  
I'm out of my mind, over my head  
But I'll shade the sun if it blinds your eyes  
Love can't change the weather  
But I stand holding your heart, Keeping your hand  
Love can't change the weather  
I believe no act of God is stronger than you and me  
Love comes in, Love goes out 

6\. You Don't Know what You're Doing to Me-Joe Cocker

_When moonlight casts a shadow, on the shores of make believe_  
I play the part, of the fallen start  
I spiral down to the ground to where you are  
Inspired by the feeling, of loving from afar  
I play the tune of the all consumed  
I'm mystified, preoccupied over the moon  
You don't know what you're doing to me  
My dreams about you never seem to sleep  
Well my heart is near exhaustion, by the rapid pace it keeps 

7\. Snow on the Sahara-Anggun

_If your hope scatter like the dust across your track_  
I'll be the moon that shines on your path  
The sun may blind our eyes, I'll pray the skies above  
For snow to fall on the Sahara  
If that's the only place where you can leave your doubts  
I'll hold you up and be your way out  
And if we burn away, I'll pray the skies above  
For snow to fall on the Sahara 

8\. Never Tear us Apart-Paloma Faith

_I, I was standing_  
(Don't ask me)  
I was standing  
(You know it's true)  
You were there  
(Worlds collided)  
Two worlds collided  
(We're shining through)  
And they could never tear us apart 

9\. Lay it On Me-Vance Joy

_Your love's always finding me out_  
Who am I kidding?  
If all my defenses come down, oh baby, babe  
Will you lay it all on me now?  
Lay it all on me now  
Lay it all on me now  
Lay it all on me now  
Lay it all on me now 

10\. The Land, the Sea, the Sky-Sophie B. Hawkins

_Come on and give us a truthful tongue_  
We’ve got to make a peaceful mission from now on  
I am thankful for the choices I have now  
But we’ve got to protect the land and the sea and the sky  
We come from. 


End file.
